Nightmare Irkens
Nightmare Irkens are the inhabitants of Nightmare Irk and the Nightmare Irken Empire. They consist of corrupted natives and Invaders who were assigned to the Nightmare Irk who failed, as well as refugees from other universes taking advantage of the chaotic and largely ineffective governments. Their ruler is either "Dusq", the mysterious life form that sprang from the collapse of the universe's physical boundaries as a result of Omniversal collapse along with Nightmare Tak, who leads one set of autonomous armies, or Nightmare Clod, who leads a relatively small but growing army bent on toppling the current rule and the Z-14 universe as well. It is not known what role Dusq truly plays in the politics of the nightmare Irkens, but it is suggested that he controls both forces via two secondary control apparatuses. 'Physical Appearance' Nightmare Irkens, for the most part, are similar in form to ordinary Irkens, albeit with grey pale skin and unusually sharp teeth. However some of them tend to have monstrous eldritch-like features, such as tentacles or claws. Nightmare L copy2.jpg|Nightmare LiAnn|link=Nightmare LiAnn Nightmare Meen.jpg|Nightmare Meen, Invader Meen's evil doppelganger.|link=Nightmare Meen Nightmare Doobla.png|Nightmare Doobla SzarNIGHTMARE.png|nightmare szar darkspirit.jpg|Nightmare Pd or Dark Rose|link=Dark Rose Grim2.jpg|Nightmare Grim|link=http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Grim nightmare zara.JPG|Nightmare zara Zim_looking_at_you.jpg|Nightmare Zara Myutoo.png|Nightmare Myu, AKA Myutoo Nex.png|Nex (nightmare Xen)|link=Nex Nightmare tak.jpg|Nightmare Tak. Nightmare Vax.jpg|Nightmare Vax.|link=Nightmare Vax Imagenightmarevex.jpg|Nightmare Vex.|link=Nightmare Vex Nightmare Zyl By Vex.jpg|Nightmare Zyl Nightmare Ark.jpg|Nightmare Ark AveNightmareC1B.png|Nightmare Averii Society and Government Nightmare Irken society seems to be much more tough and brutal than Irken society. Unlike their counterparts,the nightmare smeet is born awake, and goes through the pain of having holes jabbed in their back for the PAK. Not long after they get all the knowledge that they'll need to survive, they gain an impulse to kill in part from drugs and hard-coded instinct. Soon after this,a selection of newborns are dumped into an arena, and are forced to fight each other for survival. The survivors are then put in the Nightmare Academy. Unlike the virtual reality training of Irken smeets, most trainings on Nightmare Irk are real and have the real possibility of death. Nightmare Irkens typically spend one century training until they are considered a "true (Nightmare) Irken",and are not allowed to leave the underground of their homeworld until they graduate the academy. Most of theese graduates are lined up in groups based on their skills and overall performance over the past century. Those who are not immediately conscripted by an officer are often to be processed by an AI or Control Brain,and automatically assigned a posting. Typically, more undesirable graduates become lobotomized, ending up as mindless servants in the Nightmare Empire. This brutal lifestyle causes most Nightmare Irkens to eventually grow into relentless sociopaths capable of extreme cruelty. This results in how Nightmare Irkens as a whole act as a much more aggressive force than the 'Prime' Irken Empire. This helps explain their extremely destructive and often desperate attempts to attack Z-14, along with other races/dimensions. Unfortunately for the Nightmare Empire, this harsh way of life tends to cause extreme cases of corruption in their military and society, making mutiny and betrayal extremely common. Nightmare Irkens also seem to be much more involved in cybernetics then their counterparts, most nightmare irkens have some sort of cybernetic enhancement of some sort(Excluding their PAKS of course). Surprisingly Nightmare Irkens seem to lack a formal Height-based Hierarchy in present times, and there are no Nightmare Tallests to speak of. Instead, it seems they are led either by Control Brains or by powerful officials. Biology Little is known about the true nuances and quirks of Nightmare Irken Biology, but what has been seen makes it rather unique in comparison to standard Irken Biology. For example, most of the Nightmare Irken populace possess a rather pale, dead grey skin tone with little variation, and eye colors unnatural in a 'Standard' Irken are commonplace. This may be due to the implication that their universe has different physical laws then the prime universe. Nightmare Irken descriptions typically range from pale, grey-skinned Irkens with unnatural eye colors to distorted eldritch-esque versions of their 'counterparts'. Some of them even seem to have what appears the natural ability to do things that would be impossible in the prime universe. (Ex:Teleport,emit lasers from their eyes,etc) These abilities seem to be rare in their population however. Nightmare Irkens are created in the same way Irkens are born; through a type of cloning, in mass quantities. However, instead of coming out of metallic tubes they instead emerge out of what appears to be some sort of highly advanced biomechanical egg sack, and their smeeteries eerily resemble insect hives, with a continuing biomechanical architectural style throughout. Notably, their blood seems to be dark purple in color and dries quickly. History Much of Nightmare Irk's (and by extension, the Nightmare Irken's) history is unknown. However, it is said that Dusq existed long before the Nightmare Irkens did, suggesting that Dusq somehow took control of their entire race millions of years ago. The Nightmare Irkens first discovered the 'prime' universe sometime in the Irken year of 1935, and ever since have plotted to conquer it. Their invasion has only recently become known to the Irkens sometime near the end of 2013(Irk Time). Z-14 Irken researchers, including Invader Vex, who claims to have had some sort of relevant epiphany, suggest that the Nightmare Irken hierarchy has changed, and a being more powerful than the prophecised Dusq has come to rule from the shadows. Following recent breakdowns in the trustworthiness of Irken intelligence divisions due to the unseen creation of an enormous Nightmare Irken Transfer Gate, this information can neither be confirmed nor denied. Trivia *A few Nightmare irkens are known to be less violent then the rest of their species. However the only known example is Nightmare Menami. However said Nightmare Irkens are likely to still ill intentioned or rude. Also in most cases they suffer from mental trauma and instability due to their harsh society. *Their leader Dusq's intentions and true plans are kept secret even to their general population. *Their leader's name "Dusq" is just a fake identity created by rumors and legends spread by Nightmare Irken allies in the distant past. His true name is unknown. *Strangely there seems to be no mention of a nightmare counterpart to Zim or GIR. *Their technology resembles Irken technology but with a eerie bio-mechanical theme. Category:Nightmare Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Dangerous Category:Nightmare Invaders Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Irken Conquest Category:Species Category:Intelligent species Category:Alternate Universes Category:Eldritch Abomination